Raising Twins
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Prequel to Crime Spree. Lucy learns that she is pregnant by Laxus just after the short time they started dating. Watch how these two raise the future of Fairy Tail. Please Review.
1. Two Little Words

Raising Twins

Two Little Words

"W-what?" Lucy's face was completely red as she looked at the stick that was in her hands. Her hand trembled as she continued to look at the result of her home pregnancy test. She had been feeling strange for the past few days, but thought it was either something she ate or Natsu giving her headaches from destroying more property during their missions.

She hoped, she prayed it wasn't this. She was only seventeen, well technically twenty-four but she still felt she was much too long to be having a baby. She only had dated one boy. Laxus. He was actually less of a boy and more of a man.

Why did she let him talk her into doing that? She knew she shouldn't have listen, but Laxus could be a smooth talker when he wanted to be and he had gotten into her skirt that night. Lucy knew Laxus wasn't just into her because of that though she knew it was a bonus. Still that didn't help her current situation.

Lucy dropped her head and lowered the stick down. "What am I going to do?" She let out a sigh. She turned around to the door and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Come on, Natsu let me have some."

"No way."

Lucy looked toward her kitchen to see Natsu and his partner Happy helping themselves to her food. "What are you guys doing here!" The celestial wizard was far from being in a mood of dealing with her team's crazy antics this morning.

Happy looked back at Lucy. "We ran out of food at our house so we decided to come here."

"Why didn't you just go to the guild hall instead?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu pulled his head out of the refrigerator. "Because you have the best food. I'm just glad Laxus isn't here to ruin it." Natsu went right back to eating.

"Yeah, he probably kill us like he promise if we did this again. Besides you've been looking bigger lately so we're doing you a favor," Happy said.

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah."

Lucy had her arms folded under her chest as she shook with anger. Her face turned red again as she clenched her teeth. "Natsu… Happy…" Lucy's rage exploded in the form of kicking out the two so call friends from her window. "GET OUT!"

Lucy breathed heavily, trying to calm herself. The two really could be idiots at times. Still they did remind her of one thing that was important. Laxus hadn't spent the night because Lucy wasn't feeling up to his company, but she had to tell him about this. This was just as much his problem as it was hers.

The celestial wizard quickly got dressed so she could head to the guild. Lucy made her way out of her apartment and ran past Natsu and Happy that were still on the street. Lucy didn't take her normal stroll to the guild hall and instead ran there.

She pushed open the double doors to Fairy Tail. She scanned the room, but didn't see the other blond anywhere. The blond quickly made her way over to the bar counter. She placed her hands on top of the counter. "Mira, have you seen Laxus?"

Mirajane turned in Lucy's direction as she finished cleaning out a glass. "Sorry, Lucy but Laxus just left to go on a month long mission with his team."

"What!?" Lucy slammed her hands down on the bar. "He can't!" Panic and anxiety shot through the celestial wizard.

"Don't be so clinging, bunny," Gajeel said while he sat just a few chairs away from her. "Just because Laxus is your boy toy now doesn't mean you have to be attached at the hip."

"Shut it, Gajeel. This has nothing to do with you." Lucy couldn't wait an entire month to tell Laxus the news. There be no way she could keep something so big a secret for very long with Natsu and Happy not to mention the rest of her team always sneaking in her house all the time. They needed to have a serious talk about this situation.

"Whatever, I'm going on a mission now too. Come on, Lily." Gajeel got off his stool and headed for the door with his exceed.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Lucy looked in the direction of the voice to see Erza coming toward her. He armor wizard had her arms folded across her chest. "Did Laxus do something wrong?"

Lucy lowered her head with her face flushed. "Not exactly."

Erza brought her arms down to her side and leaned forward. "If he hurt you I shall make him pay."

"That's not it." It was driving her crazy not telling anyone what exactly was going on, but she felt that Laxus should be the first one to know. Then again it was natural for a girl to tell her girlfriends stuff like this first, right? Maybe if the two most powerful girls in Fairy Tail knew what was going on they could help.

She signaled for Erza and Mirajane to come closer. She then whispered the two faithful words that had both S class wizards scream. They were so loud they got everyone's attention. Lucy quickly hushed the other two girls.

"Does Laxus know?" Mirajane quickly asked.

"No, that's why I need to talk to him," Lucy explained.

Mirajane looked toward the end of the bar. "Master, the train that Laxus and his team are leaving on wouldn't have left yet has it?"

"Huh?" Makarov scratched the bottom of his chin. "Uh, no. I think it should be there for at least ten more minutes."

Mirajane then turned her attention over to Erza. "Erza, we need a ride. We have to get there before they can leave."

"I'm on it." Erza quickly requiped into one of her riding outfits along with a horse underneath her in the middle of the hall. "Let's get moving."

Mirajane swooped up Lucy as she jumped over the counter. The white haired mage landed on the back of the horse behind Erza. "Let's go."

Erza pulled on the reigns of her horse and stampeded out of the guild. Gray looked back at the sight from the table he sat at with Juvia. "What's up with those three?"

"I wonder as well," Juvia said.

Erza ran like a madwoman through the streets of Magnolia on the back of her horse. Lucy screamed and cried as she was pulled along on the mad ride. "Don't worry, Lucy I got you," Mirajane said with determination. She focused on the redhead. "Erza, we won't make it if you keep going this slow."

"Got it."

"You know I can just tell Laxus when he gets back," Lucy suggested.

"And let you bear this all by yourself." Erza shut her eyes for a moment and blushed. "NEVER! Everyone out of the way!" Erza had her steed go even faster, tearing through the streets. Right in front of the fairy queen's path was Gajeel and Lily who were walking along.

Gajeel and Lily had heard Erza's call and looked back to see the girls. "What the-?" Erza didn't even bother to stop for the two fellow wizards and ran over them instead. Horse prints were over the dragon slayer and exceed's back as the twitched to life. "What was that for?"

Further up the road Natsu and Happy were heading for the guild. The two were hunched over tried as they weren't able to fill their bellies at Lucy's place. "I'm want fish, Natsu," Happy complained.

"I'm hungry too, buddy."

Erza had fire in her eyes. "Out of the way Natsu, Happy." The two looked up to see Erza and Mirajane charging at them on horseback.

The two pals became totally freaked. "What's Erza and Mira doing?" Without getting a chance to recover from their shock they were sent flying by the rampaging horse. The two screamed like little girls as they twirled through the air. They crashed to the ground with the whites of their eyes showing. "What was that for?"

At Magnolia train station Laxus and his group were ready to board the train. "Laxus, are you sure you don't want to tell Lucy that we'll be gone for an entire month?" Evergreen questioned. "I know women. She'll be upset."

Laxus had his eyes closed and his signature smug smile. "She'll be alright with it." He opened his eyes and looked up. "And if she's not she'll be a lot more fun in the bedroom when we get back."

"Oh, Cosplay gets frisky," Bickslow said sticking out his tongue. 'frisky, frisky, frisky," his babies repeated.

"Exactly, now let's get moving." Laxus and his team took a step forward toward the open train doors when something crashed down in front of them. As soon as Laxus looked up he was greeted by a double-edge blade pointed at his face from an enrage Erza Scarlet.

"You will take responsibility, Laxus," Erza declared. "Or I will make certain you pay."

"What are you talking about?" Laxus' eyes shifted from Erza down to the back of her steed. "And why is Lucy tied to that thing?"

Tears ran down Lucy's face. "Am I still alive?" She had been tied to the back of the horse's saddle with a smiling Mirajane.

"See, Lucy I told you we could make it before they left," Mirajane responded sweetly.

"What the heck is going on?" Natsu questioned.

"Beats me," Happy answered. The two along with Gajeel and Lily had made it to the train station and hid behind one of the pillars to see why the girls had stampeded over them in such a rush.

Mirajane freed Lucy from the ropes and allowed Lucy to land on the ground in front of Laxus. Erza had removed her blade from Laxus' face, but still wore a serious expression on her face. Lucy had her head down with the shadow of her hair, hiding her eyes. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. "Laxus, I need to talk to you about something in private. "

Laxus looked down at Lucy curious for a second then looked up to his fellow S Class wizards that were watching the scene unfold. The lightning wizard then shifted his eyes back to his team. "Something private? It seems whatever you want to talk about those two already know about it. So why don't you just say it here?"

Lucy's body trembled. She just wanted to grab Laxus and run off somewhere and tell him the news so they could figure out what they were going to do, but Laxus was being his stubborn self. Sure she knew he was going on a mission, but this wasn't something that could wait. She also couldn't say forget it after Erza almost killed her getting there.

Both Laxus and his team were waiting for Lucy to speak. Laxus sighed in defeat. "Fine, we're-"

"I'm pregnant!" Lucy shouted out before Laxus could finish his sentence. Waves of shock shot throughout the entire train station at the loud revelation. The people who looked the most shocked however were the dragon slayers and the exceeds.

"What!?" all the dragon slayers said at once.

Sweat poured down Laxus' face. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind at once. Those two words had completely fried his brain at how this exactly happened. All he was basically capable of doing was staring down at Lucy.

Lucy clasped her hands together as she waited for Laxus to say something back. She was afraid this might be his response. She had already been nervous enough, but now that Laxus was freaking out too it only increased her own fears.

Suddenly something sparked inside of Laxus. His heart that had been racing so fast out of panic had calm with a sense of pride. _Pregnant_. Lucy was having his baby. Fatherly pride replaced every fear he once had. The lightning dragon slayer wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and picked her up to everyone's surprise. "Pregnant. That's great news."

Lucy looked down at Laxus' smiling face in shock. She couldn't believe how fast he had accepted the news. She still hadn't.

"Laxus!" The group of wizards looked over to see an enrage Natsu running toward the group with a flaming fist. "You jerk, what did you do to Lucy?"

"Natsu?" Erza said.

Mirajane rested her hand on her cheek. "Oh my, doesn't look like Natsu's taking the news very well."

Natsu jumped at Laxus ready to slam his fist into the S Class wizard's face. Laxus put Lucy down and charged up his own fist with lightning. He slammed his fist right into Natsu's face that sent him to the other side of the train station. Natsu crashed to the ground completely K.O.

Lucy's face was still red with embarrassment. "Natsu."

"What did he think he was doing coming at me like that?" Laxus questioned out loud.

Freed stepped up to Laxus. "He deserved that." The rune wizard shifted his eyes toward his idol. "But what do we about the mission?"

-Please Review-


	2. The Struggles of Proposal

**NOTE: Holds spoilers from the manga, but doesn't include the newest arch in this story. Also if you have time please check out my project proposal on Amazon studios and support with comments and rating. A link to it is on my profile page. Thank you and enjoy the story. **

The Struggles of Proposal

"Congratulations, Lucy!" the entire guild cheered. All of the Fairy Tail members had surrounded the happy couple to offer their congratulations on their baby news.

Juvia held Lucy's hands in her own. "I'm so happy for you, Lucy."

"Thanks, Juvia."

A blissful look appeared on Juiva's face. "Now, Gray will never go out with a woman that isn't pregnant with his own baby."

Lucy laughed nervously. "I've told you I don't want him." Why couldn't Juvia just understand that she and Gray were just friends?

The Thunder Legion stood in front of Laxus. "Congratulations, Laxus," Bickslow said followed by his babies.

Freed was tearing up with his fists in front of himself. "This is such wonderful news."

"Yes, it's wonderful," Evergreen spoke.

"Thanks."

The entire guild celebrated the entire night and gave their individual congratulations to the two blondes. As usually people drank like mad except Lucy who naturally couldn't have alcohol. Natsu and some others had started fights in the middle of the hall and Laxus made sure it never spread over to Lucy who was by the bar, kicking anybody's butt who even got near her with a fist.

A few days later, Laxus and his team were walking through the streets of Magnolia. Laxus had his arms folded across his chest while he was thinking. "So, Laxus have you and Lucy decided what you're going to do next?"

Laxus stopped suddenly. The Thunder Legion quickly followed after his lead so that they wouldn't bump into him. "Actually, I've been thinking about that." He looked back at his team and smiled. "I'm going to ask Lucy to marry me."

"Really?" Evergreen couldn't hide her excitement.

"Yeah, and I'm going to need your help." Laxus turned around to face his friends.

"Of course," the three other wizards said as one.

Laxus pointed at the only female of the group. "Evergreen, I need you to find me the perfect ring for her." Laxus continued to layout his plan to his team on how he wanted to propose to Lucy. Each member agreed to the plan and Laxus decided they he would put his plan into action after they finish one mission to make up for the last one they had to cancel, hoping to have a little extra cash in the S Class wizard's pocket.

Unfortunately at this point Tartarus had interrupted the dragon slayers mission by attacking his Yajima. Laxus made quick work of Tempesta; however the demon blew himself up into magic barrier particles.

Laxus knowing how dangerous this would be the citizens had only one option. Using the power of his special lungs he took as many of the particles into his own body to Freed dismay. "Get everyone out of here, that's an order," Laxus told him.

"Laxus!" the green haired mage yelled.

Laxus lie unconscious with his team after the event. Lucy and the other members of Fairy Tail had no choice but to carry on the fight in their place. The guild made it to the base of Tatarus where they had an all out war with the demon guild.

Lucy struggled hard as she fought for her guild, especially when she ended up all alone. Lucy was forced to go to extremes in order to win even going as far as opening three zodiac gates at once. Still she was pushed into a corner and with a broken heart broke Aquarius' key to bring forth the celestial king.

The battle between Fairy Tail and Tartarus continued even when Laxus and Lucy couldn't fight anymore until finally Natsu won the final battle. After the battle had finally ended Laxus had woken up to see his team and Lucy.

Lucy wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Laxus' eyes shimmered. "Lucy."

"We were all so worried about you," Bickslow said.

Suddenly all four of them were pulled in a big hug by the very man that they had all been so worried about. "Pathetic," Laxus said about himself. He shut his eyes and bowed his head. "I can't go on like this. I won't be able to protect any of you."

The door to Lucy's apartment opened. Lucy flipped on the light switch as she walked inside into the main room before she turned around toward the entrance. "Really, Laxus you didn't need to walk me home. You should get some rest."

Laxus entered his girlfriend's apartment. His arms naturally folded across his chest with a small confident smile on his face. "What? You want to get rid of me that badly?"

Lucy looked down with sadness in her eyes. "You know that's not it." The truth was that she wanted Laxus there more than ever she was just worried about his health. He had only woke up that afternoon after such a huge battle.

Laxus rested his large hand on her slender shoulder. "I was just kidding, Blondie." The larger blond then pulled his girl into a compassionate embrace. His lips brushed up against Lucy's ears. "I'm sorry about Aquarius." The lightning dragon slayer had heard of the sacrifice Lucy had to make in order to save everyone.

Lucy's body trembled against Laxus'. The celestial wizard thought of her spirits as family and even the thought of losing even one was an unable pain to the girl's heart. Lucy's eyes were hidden behind her hair as a tear ran down her face.

"It's ok, I got you."

"Lucy, I'm hungry."

Lucy and Laxus look over toward the girl's bedroom to see Happy wiping sleep out of his eye. The blue cat looked up to see the tears running down Lucy's eyes. He dropped his paw. "What's the matter?"

Lucy pulled herself out of Laxus' arms. She wiped her tears away. "Nothing, Happy. How about I get you that fish now?" She walked over to the blue exceed and picked him up.

Laxus glared at the cat and growled. "What are you even doing here?" His own self pity and sorrowfulness were all but erase at this point. The dragon slayer then caught the scent of another person in the apartment that filled him with even more rage.

He quickly stomped into Lucy's room to the girl's confusion. Laxus went straight up to the bed. He pulled the blanket off the bed to see Natsu sleeping in his girlfriend's bed. A vein popped out of Laxus' forehead. "Didn't I tell you two to never come back here?" Laxus was just about to snatch up the sleeping Natsu when-

Happy raised his paw while he was held up in Lucy's embrace. "Natsu didn't want to be alone."

Laxus stopped just before he grabbed up the other wizard. A hesitate breath came out of his mouth. His eyes shimmered. He remembered how Natsu finally had found his father only to lose him. The Fairy Tail had been so much, lost so much. No one truly had been in good shape after the battle with that demon guild.

Laxus brought his hand back. He lowered his head. "I'll let it go this time."

Lucy looked down at Happy. "Happy, why don't you get back into bed with Natsu?"

Happy looked up at Lucy. "But I'm still hungry."

"I'll bring it to you in the minute."

"Ok."

Happy leaped out of Lucy's arms and went back to the bed beside the sleeping dragon.

Lucy and Laxus left the room with Lucy closing the door. "Sorry about all this," Lucy said.

"Not your fault." Laxus shifted his eyes to the side. He did his best to not sound bitter.

Lucy gazed down with warmness in her heart. "Those two are just like little kids."

The single word 'kids' sparked realization back into Laxus. Through all the fighting and destruction he had been to occupy to even ask. He quickly stepped up to Lucy and placed his hands on her shoulders that got her attention instantly. "Speaking of kids, how's-?" There was clear panic in the man's voice.

"I think I'm alright." The truth was that Lucy was just as worried as Laxus. She had suffered both emotional and physical through the guild war and knew that wasn't good for a pregnancy. On top of that their baby had only been inside of her for a month. "I'll check with my doctor tomorrow."

The fear still gripped Laxus though. He wanted this new life with Lucy and things just seemed to be getting in the way. He took a breath in order to calm himself. He wanted to be with Lucy forever. He wouldn't let his own weakness or any demon hold off his plans any longer. Maybe he couldn't make his original proposal, but…

Laxus took his hands off of his girl. "I've got something to ask you."

The sudden change in Laxus' personality confused Lucy. "What is it?"

"No matter what happens from now on I want to be with Lucy," Laxus started. "No matter what the doctor says or how things turn out I want you to be mine and only mine." Laxus went down on one knee before his beloved as he pulled out a jewelry box to Lucy's utter surprise.

Lucy covered her mouth with both hands and blushed. "Laxus."

Laxus held out the jewelry box. "Likewise I'll be yours." He opened up the box that had the ring inside of it. "So will you marry me, Lucy Heartfilia?" Laxus smiled up at her.

Lucy's eyes shimmered at the sight. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. Tears formed in her eyes. "Yes."

"Well then, hold out your hand," her husband to be said. Lucy did just that and Laxus took it in his. He slipped on the engagement that's diamond look just like a star. Lucy's tears of joy fell out of her eyes and the two embraced.

The door to Lucy's bedroom opened. Natsu's eyes were covered by the shadows of his hair. "Lucy…" The creepy way in which the dragon slayer said the girl's name got both of the blonde's attention.

"Natsu," Lucy shirked.

"Weren't you asleep?" Laxus questioned.

"You can't just take my partner away, Laxus. I don't care if you are her boyfriend." Natsu clenched his teeth and lit his fist on fire. He lifted his head to reveal the tears he held in his own eyes. "I won't allow it." He charged at the other dragon slayer.

Laxus charged up his own fist and beat Natsu down to the ground that made the entire apartment shake. "I try being nice and this is what I get in return!"

-Please Review-


	3. Wedding Plans PT1

**Some shameless promoting here. If any of you would be so kind as to go to the link in my profile to my Amazon studio animation pitch Kovu and review either one of the videos, pitch bible, or pilot script that would be great. Also if you do it then private message me about it and I'll check it out I'll let you decide what chapter to work on next rather I should do another chapter for this story or another story I haven't finish yet. I can even write a one chapter story about a couple you like I just need more reviews on the project that I worked so hard on. Please enjoy this chapter and review.**

Wedding Plans PT. 1

Cana placed her beer down on the table. The card wizard was already smashed. "Why did you call this meeting here, Lucy?" Cana rested her cheek in her hand while she looked at the girl across the table.

"Did you really have to start drinking here, Cana?" Erza questioned.

"Why do you look so excited, Lucy," Levy asked.

Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia, Carla and Evergreen were also interested in what their favorite Celestial wizard had to say. Lucy had called the girls away from the newly constructed guild and had them all meet at an outside restaurant. Lucy had waited patiently to tell them the news.

Lucy's eyes were closed while she wore a beautiful smile. "Check this out." She stuck out her hand so all of the girls could see the beautiful ring that Laxus had gotten her. All of them looked in amazement.

"What!?" they said unison.

Evergreen covered her mouth with her fan. "Laxus proposed?" She knew that he had original planned to propose after their mission at the diner, however because of the attack on them by the demon guild she thought Laxus had lost his nerve to go through with it. He had called himself pathetic and hadn't told her or the others about him doing such a thing.

Erza took Lucy's hand in both of hers, shacking it awkwardly. "Con-congratulations, Lucy." The armor wizard was blushing.

Mirajane interlocked her hands together with a blissful smile on her face. "Oh, congratulations."

"Yeah, I'm real happy for you guys," Lisanna cut in.

Levy had tears in her eyes. "This is great, Lucy."

Cana winked. "Good work, girl."

Lucy took her hand back from Erza and placed it behind her head. "Aww, thanks you guys. But I didn't just call you all here to tell you that." She opened her eyes and folded her arms on top of the table that they were all sharing. "I want you all to be my bridesmaids."

"Of course," Mirajane was the first to speak up.

Erza pounded her fist on her chest. "I vow to make your wedding a complete success."

Lucy stuck out her hands nervously. "Easy, Erza." Lucy placed her hands back down and looked at each of her bridesmaids. She had chosen each for a reason. Mirajane had been the one to convince Lucy to go out with Laxus after the lightning dragon slayer asked her out. Erza and Wendy were her teammates and they had been through a lot together. She hoped now that she was both pregnant and engaged that she and Juvia could really be friends now instead of a so called love rival. She had been Cana's teammate during the S Class trials. Evergreen was Laxus' teammate. Levy was her best friend and no doubt would be her lead bridesmaid. Finally Lisanna was a sweet girl that she had become close to.

Lucy winked as she held up one finger. "Now let's get to work."

All of them raised their fists into the air. "Yes!"

Back at the guild, Laxus stood in front of all of his guild mates that stared at him in silent shock as they stared at the S-Class wizard. Laxus stared at the wizards with a serious expression. "You heard me right. I'm marrying Lucy. So I'm expecting all of you to help out."

At that the guild erupted into cheers, all except for Natsu who was slacking. Freed was crying in joy. "I'm so happy for you, Laxus?"

"Calm down."

Makarov came up to his grandson. "Congratulations, my boy. It's about time you settled down."

Laxus stared at his grandfather surprise. "Old man?"

The first master floated up to him. "This is perfect. I'm sure you and Lucy will be very happy together."

"Why is everyone so happy?" Natsu scoffed. The dragon slayer had his head on the table with his eyes narrowed.

Gray looked over at the pink hair boy. "What's your problem?"

Happy lifted up his paw. "Come on, Natsu don't you want Lucy to be happy?"

"Of course I do." Natsu shifted his eyes away from his friends. Lucy was his best friend other than Happy. They had started their team together and she had been his partner through it all. She could be weird at times and he didn't understand why she always had to hit him when he snuck into her apartment. Her bed and food was just the best. She also smelled really good.

Natsu blushed. "I just don't see why it has to be with Laxus." Who did Laxus think he was taking away his partner? She was supposed to stay with him. Sure they stayed a team, but Lucy wouldn't hang out with him as much around the guildhall or at night because she had dates with Laxus and now this. The young dragon slayer had just lost his father for good and now he was about to lose Lucy too. It wasn't fair. Natsu bit down on his teeth.

Gray had his arms folded across his chest, looking at Natsu. "Because she loves him. Natsu, you're being very selfish here."

"No, I'm not you, stripper."

"Get over yourself," Gray replied. "Are you going to really put your own feelings over Lucy's?"

Natsu's eyes shimmered. A thought entered his mind. Lucy had always been there for him since they met. She tried to help him find Igneel and comforted him when he had died. When he lost it against Laxus when he had overheard the proposal she still let him stay at her apartment despite Laxus' objections. He loved Lucy as a friend and certainly wanted her to be happy. He…

Natsu slid out of his chair and walked toward the front of the guild where Laxus stood, getting happy responses from other members of the guild. "Hey, where are you going?" Gray questioned while he watched the dragon slayer walked.

"This won't be good." Happy bit into a fish.

Step by step Natsu made his way closer to the blonde dragon slayer. He walked past the other wizards with everyone he'd past, looking at him strangely. Finally he stood in front of Laxus himself. Everyone had prepared for Natsu to shout something at the top of his lungs and start fighting Laxus. Gajeel was even ready to laugh at the event. Natsu looked straight up into the older man's eyes.

"What is it, Natsu?"

Natsu had a hard look in his eyes. "Congratulations, Laxus." Those two words shocked everyone in the guild into saying 'What!?'. "I want Lucy to be happy so I won't stop you from marrying her, but if you hurt her I'll make you regret it." With that Natsu walked back over to his seat where Happy and Gray were.

Both Gray and Happy sweated bullets with their eyes turned white from the shock.

Laxus let out a sigh. No doubt Lucy would want her best friend to be one of his groomsmen. He had already informed him that she had eight girls and thus he would need to match that number. Of course Freed and Bickslow would be two of them. Gray since she was having Evergreen as a bridesmaid. That still left four more men in the guild to be groomsmen. It was a pain.

Laxus smirked. It was truly a pain, but it was worth it for Lucy's sake. He would give her the best wedding a woman could ask for. He had already made sure to save up enough money for anything his sweet little baby momma would ask for from all of his tough missions. "Alright then, these are who I need to be groomsmen…"

Lucy rested her head on her boyfriend's chest that night. She let out a breath of relief while her eyes were closed. Laxus wrapped his arm over the girl's shoulders. He looked down at his pregnant bride. "What's the matter, Blondie?"

"You're blond too," Lucy said lightly. "I'm just a little tried is all." She looked up at the man's handsome mug. "Me and the girls were talking about the wedding all day."

"But we haven't decided on anything yet," Laxus spoke. He rolled his eyes up. "Other than who's in it."

"Well we better do it soon, I don't want to be showing too much when we take the wedding pictures," Lucy told him.

"Then I guess we should set a date."

"We also need to figure out where we're going to live."

"You're place is too small for the both of us," Laxus stated. "Not to mention a kid. We can live here. It has plenty of space."

Lucy shook her head. "I want a place where we can start our new life together. A place we can call our own."

Laxus stared at his girlfriend. It was a heartwarming thought. A place to start over, to forget about all of his past mistakes, a place where he no longer be single or lonely, and a place for them to raise their growing baby together. "Then how about we look for one tomorrow?"

"Sounds nice."

-Please Review-


	4. Wedding Plans PT2

**Some shameless promoting here. If any of you would be so kind as to go to the link in my profile to my Amazon studio animation pitch Kovu and review either one of the videos, pitch bible, or pilot script that would be great. Also if you do it then private message me about it and I'll check it out I'll let you decide what chapter to work on next rather I should do another chapter for this story or another story I haven't finish yet. I can even write a one chapter story about a couple you like I just need more reviews on the project that I worked so hard on. Please enjoy this chapter and review.**

Wedding Plans PT.2

Lucy held back a lock of her hair behind her ear while she had her eyes narrowed in a seductive manner. "So what do you guys think?" The lovely blond stood in the middle of the dress shop in her third wedding dress. The dress itself was a sleeveless number that had a slight glow to it. Her bridal party sat on the couches in front of her.

Juvia clapped her hands together. "It's perfect."

"Not bad," Cana said as she drunk a bottle of booze.

Mirajane placed her finger at the bottom of her lip. "I don't know."

"Lulu, it doesn't really seem your style," Levy said.

"I think it looks wonderful," Erza responded. She had her arms folded under her chest with her legs folded too.

Lucy put her hand down to let her hair fall. "Well, I could try a few more."

"You sure you got the time for that?" Cana questioned. She pulled out another bottle of booze. She pointed to Lucy. "Don't you and Laxus still have a few more places to check out today for where you're going to live?" The card wizard started to down the new bottle of beer.

"That's not for a few more hours," Lucy assured her. She then went back to the dressing room and let the girls see her in four more dresses. The last lucky number seven was the only one each of the girls of the guild all believed made Lucy look like a star that she was.

The girls then moved onto finding dresses for themselves. Naturally they had to make sure that they wouldn't outshine the bride on her special day which was a challenge for both Erza and Evergreen who thought of it more as a completion. Lucy ultimately made the choice for them before the girls had went their separate ways for the day.

Laxus and Freed were walking down the streets of Magnolia toward the church. "Are the tuxes ordered?" Laxus asked gruffly.

"Yes, I had everyone come to the store to get their proper fittings and I of course gave them your size," Freed answered.

Laxus looked over at his best friend and gave him a light smile, a truly rare sight that was usually only given to Lucy. "Good, thanks for all of your hard work. I know Natsu must be a handful."

"Actually, he's behaving himself very well."

"Really?" Laxus rolled his eyes upward, thinking about his fellow dragon slayer. He knew a few days ago Natsu had actually congratulated him on his engagement to Lucy, but he still thought Natsu be difficult to have in the wedding. He brought his attention back down to his friend. "How are the rest of the plans going? We decided to have the wedding at the end of the month and we need everything ready."

Levy was going over the papers on the clipboard she brought as she and Lucy walked to the church. "Me and Freed have already sent invitations to the other guilds and your friends from the other towns, I have Evergreen taking care of the flowers, Cana will of course take care of the drinks, Erza is making sure everyone gives you guys proper gifts."

Lucy looked back at her friend that was a few steps behind her. "Don't forget Laxus and I have to check out the new set of houses today so we need to hurry up and wrap things up at the church early."

"Right." Levy pointed her pencil toward Lucy. "And you and Laxus still haven't decided where you're going to spend your honeymoon together."

Lucy placed her finger next to her lips, facing forward. "Hmm, that's true. We still need to figure out what song we are going to dance to, get the cake, I have to make sure that the guys got their tuxes, the guild doesn't destroy the church, there's are also the bridal and bachelor's parties…" Saying the last part made Lucy nervous with sweat coming down her face.

Levy closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell Freed to not make it to fun." Levy opened her eyes and looked at her papers again. "Speaking of things to check off we also need to figure out when to do your guys house warming once you find a place, get the decorations, transportation for the wedding, music, who will give you away…"

"Catering, photography, as well as any mission that will be done before the big day," Freed went through the rest of the list.

Laxus closed his eyes. "All this in a month, huh?"

Freed looked up to Laxus with his fist held in front of him. "Don't worry, I assure you the Thunder Legion shall assure you and Lucy have the best wedding in the history of the world." Soon after the rune wizard had made that vow the two arrived at the church where Lucy and Levy were waiting for them.

"What took you guys," Levy said in a panic. She rolled her finger down the list of paper that was on her clipboard. "We still have so much to do today." She quickly scanned over list again to make sure that she wasn't missing anything."

Lucy placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder to calm her down. "Easy, Levy we still have plenty of time."

"Yes, we were going over the wedding as well," Freed assured her.

Lucy smiled. "Good, then let's talk to the priest and get out of here." The celestial wizard pushed open the doors.

"You shouldn't hurry such an important moment for your special day, Lucy." Loke pushed up his glasses. "That is unless you're having second thoughts?"

The group looked behind them to see the young lion along with maid. "What are you two doing here?!" Lucy yelled freaked.

Virgo had her normal expressionless look on her face. "You didn't invite us to the wedding, princess."

"Yeah, I thought we be the first on your list," Loke said.

Laxus fully faced them with his arms folded across his chest. "Why would she? She would have to use her own power to have you all be there."

Lucy smacked Laxus on his arm. "Laxus." Lucy focused back on her spirits. "I'm really sorry you guys we've just been so busy I didn't even consider that you would want to come."

"There's nothing to worry about, Lucy we your spirits will use our own power for this event," Loke told her. "We wouldn't want to miss our princess special day."

Laxus became slightly more annoyed at Loke's statement. The leader of the zodiac could be just as much a pain as Natsu. They both seemed to have a habit of believing that Lucy belonged to them. Just like Natsu he rejected the idea of Lucy dating him though he hadn't said anything since Laxus still didn't trust him.

Lucy clapped her hands. "That would be great."

"Yeah, just great," Laxus said. Like the wild antics of their guild wasn't going to make this hard enough.

Laxus and Lucy had walked out of the fifth house that they had seen that day. Lucy held a paper full of house listings. "We didn't even see if we could get it for cheaper."

"It doesn't matter its way to small," Lucy said.

"What are you talking about it has two bedrooms that's more than enough room to raise a child," Laxus replied.

Lucy looked over at Laxus. "But with we decide to have more kids?"

"More, huh?" The thought of making more kids with Lucy sounded like a good idea. The perverted thoughts entered the dragon slayer's mind. He definitely loved Lucy's passion in the bed room.

Lucy could instantly tell what her groom was thinking and decided to use it to her advantage. The female blonde gave him her bedroom eyes and titled her head slightly. "Maybe, but we need to find the right place first."

"I knew I found the right girl when I chose to ask you out," Laxus spoke with confidence.

A few days later, Lucy and Laxus entered a cake shop that Erza had suggested that they use for the wedding cake. The old baker looked up from his work when he saw the two blondes look up from his work. "Oh, there is the happy couple." He waved them over. "Are you ready to try some samples?"

"You bet," Lucy spoke with excitement.

"She's been looking forward to this all day," Laxus responded.

Lucy glared up at her man. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

Laxus chuckled. "Nothing, Blondie." Laxus gazed down at his beautiful bride and winked. "Come on we still need to get a few more things done today."

Lucy smiled sweetly as she settled down. "Alright." The two walked over to the glass counter as the baker brought out the different samples for them to try. Lucy picked up the first one and gave it a taste while Laxus followed her lead.

As the two sampled each one the baker told him what flavor and gave them estimates on different styles of cakes and sizes. Since Laxus was paying for the wedding he paid close attention to the prices as he still needed to buy their new home and prepare for the baby too. The little money Lucy had she was using to keep up with her current bills as a net yet marry woman and her apartment rent. Laxus also had considered to the cost of the rest of the wedding on top of that. He figured with everything they would still have some money left over after all the craziness was through, luckily he was an S Class wizard that had gone on plenty of well paying missions before he got engaged.

"So have you two decided on what type of cake that you want?" the baker asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I really like the strawberry," Lucy answered.

"The villain tasted better to me," Laxus replied.

"So then maybe a combination of the two?" the baker suggested. "I'm sure I can make a perfect union between the two just like the two of you."

Lucy giggled. "That sounds perfect."

"If you ask me you should get one of everything."

The voice that just rung through the three ears sounded all too familiar. "Huh?" They looked over to see…

"Don't you think so, Happy?" Natsu said.

"I think the cake should have plenty of fish in it," Happy answered as he raised his paw.

"You said about everything."

Lucy and Laxus' eyes popped out of their head as they saw Natsu was choking down half the cakes and bake goods inside of the shop. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Laxus questioned.

"I thought I come and help you guys pick a cake," Natsu answered happily.

"We don't need your help," Laxus told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes," the blondes said in unison.

Natsu got up on his feet. He patted his stuff belly. "Fine, I get it." He waved goodbye as he walked out of the cake shop with Happy. "I'll see you guys later."

Both Lucy and Laxus shook with anger as their eyes had become white. "That freakin' idiot."

The baker adjusted his voice as he held up a paper. "Excuse me, your friend's bill."

Lucy and Laxus looked back to see the large bill. "What?!" They whites in their eyes went from anger to utter shock at how much Natsu had eaten. "Natsu!" They yelled so loud that the entire shop shook.

-Please Review-


	5. I Don't

Author Notes: My apologizes for taking so long to get the next chapter of this out. I've been working on some original books that are of course anime inspired. I worked to make them the best they could be even hiring an editor. If you want to check out my books please take a look at my profile for details, anyway please enjoy the new chapter.

I Don't

"So tomorrow's the big day," Laxus said to himself. He looked from his new bed that he was lying in out toward the window at the night sky. He and Lucy had finally found a place that they had agreed on, but Lucy wouldn't move in officially until after their honeymoon. Laxus not wanting the place to go to waste decided to stay there himself.

Laxus found himself inside of his head as he thought about everything he had asked of his guild mates to give Lucy the perfect wedding. Luckily everything had been prepared on time and besides a few incidents with Natsu and a few other guild members things had gone smoothly. Even the bridal and bachelor's parties had gone well. Laxus simply had a party at the guild with drinking and fighting while Lucy and her girls basically did the same minus the fighting and the drinking for Lucy.

The only thing left was for the wedding itself. For him to say 'I do' to the woman that he loves, to the woman that would have his child and maybe children one day. The blonde hair mage turned his head up toward the ceiling as he continued thinking. The rest of his life would be different from that day forward, he was gaining so much while losing things as well. The question of was it worth it whistled through his mind.

"Is everything ready for the reception?" Master Makarov asked. The old man had his arms behind his back, standing on top of the bar counter.

Mirajane had just finished wiping down the bar. "Almost, there are just a few more things that need to be done." The transformation wizard looked at the time. "But I really should get going."

"Need to put your dress on, don't worry we can handle the rest," the master assured her.

"Alright, Master." Mirajane then turned her attention over to Gray and Natsu. "You two should start getting ready as well." Gray and Natsu looked in Mira's direction.

The church bells rung throughout Magnolia to inform everyone in town of the upcoming event that was happening that day. Sorcery Weekly had been fully covering the upcoming marriage between Fairy Tail's blonde bombshell, Lucy Heartfilia and their blonde stud, Laxus Dreyar. He had become the event of the season.

Inside of the church, the groom and bridal party finished getting ready. Laxus stared in the mirror as he adjusted his tie. His hair was slick back and greased so that he would look dashing and clean. He smiled at his own reflection, imaging what his bride would think of him.

"You look amazing, Laxus," Freed praised. "Lucy is a lucky woman to be marrying you."

The lightning wizard turned back toward his groomsmen. "I'll do my best to make sure of that." The smirk on his face vanished when he looked around the room. "Hey, where are Natsu and Gray?"

"I heard Mirajane is making sure that they are getting ready," Bickslow answered. His babies repeated the last few words he said.

Natsu and Gray stood just outside of the groom's room. Both of them were dressed in pure white tuxes. "Mira, we could have dressed ourselves you know," Gray stated as he looked down at his clothing.

Natsu balled up his fist. "Yeah, we're not babies."

Mirajane stood in front of the boys with her hands over the front of the skirt of her dress. A smile was painted on her face. "I just wanted to make sure you both looked good is all." She raised her finger. "Now, Natsu I want you to be on your best behavior. This is a big day for Laxus and Lucy."

Natsu's gaze fell down. "Lucy."

Mirajane placed the back of her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "Natsu, are you paying attention?"

Natsu looked at Mirajane to see a demonic look on her face. He leaped back out of fear. "Y-yeah."

"Seriously man, focus."

"Gray, stop stripping!" Mirajane shouted.

The ice wizard looked down to see that he had already removed his coat and unbuttoned his shirt along with undoing his tie. "Aww, man."

"What the hell, you pervert!" Natsu yelled.

"Hurry up and get redress," Mirajane ordered.

Gray did as the white haired mage said, looking respectable once again. The door behind the group opened up. Laxus stood there. "I'll take it from here, Mira. Just make sure Lucy's ready alright?"

Mirajane smiled gleefully. "Alright." She spun around and headed down the hall to the bride's changing room.

Laxus folded his arms across his chest. "You two get in here, it's almost time for this thing to start." The two smaller Fairy Tail wizards headed into the changing room before Laxus shut it behind them.

The church was filled with people from all around Fiore. The wizards of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel and others along with a number of people that both Lucy and Laxus had helped out over the years came as well. Lucy's old butlers and maids were there as well.

At the very front, Laxus along with the bridal party stood. His grandfather had tears in his eyes, happy to see the day his grandson get marry. Laxus' himself felt his heart hammer against his chest. He never thought he would be getting married so young. His nerves were far from still, but he did his best to keep a cool face.

Suddenly the doors in the back of the sanctuary opened up along with a beautiful melody being played. Everyone turned their attention to the sunlight entering the room. Lucy dressed fully in white that beautifully hid her pregnancy stood there, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Everyone's eyes opened wide at the sight. The stunning loveliness of the bride while the evening sun shined around her like a spotlight. Laxus was the most stunned. All the nervousness he had felt earlier about the day disappeared at the sight of her. His love. The woman of his dreams and the future mother of his child.

Lucy began her way down the middle of the church. Several of the people in the pews began to burst out in tears as the young celestial wizard walked by them. Her veil flowed behind her hair while Virgo held the back of her dress. The rest of Lucy's spirits stood in the very back of the church. Each of them had used their own power so they could be there for the big day.

Lucy finished making her way up to the chapel. She ascended their stairs and took her place next to Laxus. "You all may be seated," said the preacher. Those in the pews sat down and watched as the ceremony unfolded.

The two blondes faced the preacher as he began to recite the holy words that would bind them in matrimony. A gentle smile was held on both of their lips. Everyone looked on happily as the preacher got closer and closer to the words they were waiting to hear.

That was, everyone but Natsu. He stared hard at Laxus and Lucy. His hands had become fists at his side that trembled. The closer the man's words got to ending the sooner he would be losing his best friend to Laxus. Lucy was the first person outside of Happy that Natsu could confide in, she was the one who had all the great food and a nice place to sleep. That was all taken away when she started dating the lightning dragon slayer.

"Do you, Laxus Dreyar take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold forever more?" the preacher asked.

Laxus gave a nod. "I do."

The preacher turned toward Lucy. "And do you Lucy Heartfilia take Laxus to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold forever more?"

"Of course I-"

"NO!"

Everyone's attention turned over to Natsu who's fists were now on fire. The rage filled dragon slayer bared his teeth.

"Natsu," Lucy said in utter shock. Fear trembled in her clear brown eyes as she saw the pure anger on her best friend's face.

"Natsu." Laxus ground his teeth together, glaring at the other dragon slayer. If there was something all dragon slayers shared it was that they were all loyal and dangerous to those that threaten what they cared about.

"You can't marry him, Lucy! I can't lose you to him!"

Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulders. "Knock it off, Natsu! This isn't the time for you to have a breakdown."

"Shut up!" Natsu shoved the ice wizard to the side, knocking him against the back wall.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted in worry.

"Lucy, please don't do this." Natsu clenched his teeth. His eyes went completely white. "YOU JUST CAN'T!" Natsu lifted his head open and shoot flames from his mouth as flames burst out of his fists, flying in every direction.

Screams filled the sanctuary. People ducked and covered themselves to escape the dragon slayer's flames. Carpet and walls were caught on fire as the heat radiated through the room.

"That's far enough, Natsu." Erza re-equipped a sword in her hands. She prepared the blade to strike when Laxus stepped in front of Natsu. Lightning swirled around Laxus' fist that he slammed straight across the pink hair's face. Natsu hit the ground and bounced, stopping his flames.

"Damn." Gray untied his tie. He tossed off his coat and shirt as he got up. "Juvia, help me with this fire." The ice wizard placed his fist inside of his open palm; icy mist flowed off of his body.

"Right." Juvia shoot streams of water at the burning flames that threaten the church. Gray and Juvia finished putting out Natsu's flames in no time so no one ended up getting hurt. Silence filled the room after it was over. No one seemed to know what to do next.

Laxus ripped his eyes away from the unconscious Natsu to look out at his guests. They all showed a mixture of fear and sympathy for what just happened. Laxus' eyes finally found his bride, sitting on the steps. He couldn't see her face because her back was to him. Even though he couldn't see it he could image how upset she was about these turn of events.

Laxus walked down the steps and stood in front of Lucy. He stuck out his hand toward her. Lucy looked up with tears in her eyes. The lightning dragon slayer gave her his signature smug smile. "Don't let that idiot ruin this day for you. Today is about the both of us."

Juvia placed her hands together. "Yes, Laxus is right. You must get marry, Lucy."

"Yeah, don't let flame head win," Gray said.

Lucy looked back at the two. The other members of the bridal party also cheered Lucy on to continue with marriage. Lucy turned her back on them and focused on Laxus. Slowly she raised her hand into his. "Let's do it."

-Please Review-

If you like my writing please check out my Amazon titles: **Kovu**, **Destruction of Sweet Creation**, **Warriors of Matrimony**.


	6. Natsu Jr?

Natsu Jr?

"Aww, what's the matter, Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

Lucky sipped on the straw of her strawberry milkshake. Her eyes were closed as she rested her cheek on her hand. She opened her eyes to look at the bar maiden. "Laxus is still out on a mission."

Mirajane folded her arms over the counter. She leaned in to face her friend. "Yeah, he's been doing that for the past three months now hasn't he."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Her brown orbs shimmered with sadness. "I don't get it, does he not want to be around me anymore?"

"I'm sure that's not it," Mirajane responded. "I bet he's working extra hard to earn money to take care of you and the baby."

It had been months since Lucy had married Laxus. After Natsu original outburst at the wedding the party returned to the guild to celebrate the newly married couple. When Lucy and Laxus were ready to have their first dance Natsu once again spoiled the moment. Laxus sent Natsu flying.

Afterwards Laxus took Lucy to the most expensive hotel in town. Laxus had carried her over the threshold into the room. It was clear in Laxus' eyes that he wanted to get down to business when they spotted Natsu and Happy in the room, lying in the heart shape bed and eating the complimentary chocolate that came with the room. Needless to say Laxus shot them both out the window that night with his lightning.

Things had became silent after that as Laxus and Lucy had started to settle into life as newlyweds. As time progressed Lucy started to take on less jobs so not to risk the safety of her child while Laxus had pulled back to be there for her. She was thankful up until three months ago when Laxus would go on mission after mission with his team. The only time they returned back to the guild was to grab another mission. The only time he was at home was to sleep and grab something to eat.

Lucy's mood swings had become even worst after that. Her teammates did their best in between jobs to be there for her, but it wasn't the same as having Laxus around. Today Lucy was feeling extra down after not seeing Laxus for over two weeks.

"I know it's hard, Lucy, but I'm sure he'll be there for you once your baby is born," Mirajane said as nicely as she could. "By the way are you sure you don't want to know if it's going to be a boy or a girl. I mean it would have made your baby shower a lot easier to shop for."

"I know, but it's the one thing to look forward to when this is all over," Lucy responded. Lucy got off the stool, holding onto the counter for balance. "Anyway I have to go to the bathroom." She headed through the guild hall to get to the bathrooms in the very back of it.

Sometime later, Team Natsu returned to the guild. Mirajane had been the first to welcome them back. "Hey, Mira," Gray responded.

"Did the mission go well?" she asked.

"Better than expected," Erza assured her. "How's Lucy?"

Mirajane's eyes softened. "She's been feeling a bit depress since Laxus has been working so much."

Natsu balled up his fists. "That jerk. Who does he think he is making Lucy feel so lonely."

The entire guildhall shook from an erupted scream. Gajeel looked back from his seat. "What is Blondie screaming about?"

Erza, Mirajane and Wendy busted into the girl's restroom. "Lucy, what's the matter?"

The three female wizards spotted Lucy sitting against the wall. Sweat ran down her pain stricken face as she clenched her teeth. Her hand clung onto the wall.

"Lucy!" The girls ran over to her, surrounding her. "Lucy, what's the matter?" Wendy asked. "Are you hurt? Do you need me to heal you?"

Mirajane was the first to spot the real problem. She looked up at Wendy and Erza who were panicking, asking over and over again if Lucy was alright. "Her water broke. She's going into labor."

Erza and Wendy looked over at Mirajane. "But I thought she still had over a week before she was due?" Erza questioned.

"I guess the baby decided to come early."

"How dare it not let us properly prepare for its arrival," Erza proclaimed.

Lucy let out another scream.

Wendy stood up. "We have to get Lucy to the hospital?"

"She's right, Erza."

"Yes." The redhead nodded.

The three girls pulled Lucy onto her feet. They guided her out of the bathroom into the main hall of the guild. "Everyone, Lucy is in labor!" Erza announced. Everyone turned their attention to the four women. Shock flowed throughout the guild.

"Natsu, Gray, help Lucy get to the door," Mirajane instructed. "Erza, prepare a ride to take Lucy to the hospital, make sure it isn't too bumpy. Wendy and Juvia, help keep Lucy as comfortable as possible. Everyone else prepare to go to the hospital."

Natsu and Gray immediately came over and took one of Lucy's arms that they placed over their shoulders. Erza rushed outside, stamping through the guild and sent anyone who got in her way flying. Gray looked over at Mirajane. "Mira, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get in contact with Laxus, he needs to be here for Lucy." The bar maiden headed straight over to the bar. She pulled out the communication lacrima.

"Don't worry we got you," Natsu said. He and Gray lifted the pain stricken Lucy up in their arms and headed for the door as carefully as they could.

Elsewhere at the Clover town train station, Laxus and his team were waiting for the next train back to Magnolia. "That job was easy," Bickslow said with a laugh. "Easy, easy," his babies repeated.

"The next mission will be a lot tougher, I'll make sure of it," Laxus spoke. His arms were folded across his chest. He and his team stood in front of everyone else who stood on the platform.

Freed looked over at Laxus. "Shouldn't we rest. You haven't spent any time with Lucy in the past few months. I'm sure she misses your company."

Evergreen waved her fan in front of her face. "Yes, a woman is very emotional when they're pregnant you know."

"Maybe Laxus doesn't want to deal with all that drama." Bickslow stuck out his tongue. "Drama, drama, drama," his babies repeated.

Laxus lowered his head slightly. "It's not that. Once Lucy has our child neither of us will be able to go on missions for awhile. We need to have enough money to survive."

"Yes, that's true. Huh?" Freed reached into his pocket to pull out the lacrima that he had stored there. An image of another mage appeared on screen. His cheeks flushed. "Mira, Is something the matter?"

"This is an emergency! Where's Laxus?"

Laxus took the lacrima from Freed. "I'm here. Is something wrong with Lucy?"

"She's in labor!"

"WHAT!?" Laxus and his team yelled on one accord.

"She went into labor early. Laxus, she needs you to be here. I'm counting on you." The communication cut out.

Laxus leaned in. "Wait, Mira."

"What do we do?" Evergreen questioned. "The next train doesn't come for another twenty minutes."

"Laxus, go ahead of us," Freed spoke.

"What?"

"We'll catch up as fast as we can, but you need to be there for Lucy and your son," Freed spoke. He and Laxus had already believed Laxus was too manly not to have his first born not to be a boy.

"Get moving, Laxus," Bickslow said.

"Lucy needs you," Evergreen told him.

Laxus merely nodded. "Thanks, you guys." Laxus converted himself into lightning and raced through the sky to magnolia.

The entire Fairy Tail guild waited inside of the waiting room of the hospital. Mirajane interlocked her trembling hands over her lap. "I wonder what's taking Laxus so long?" Lucy had been in so much pain and refused to be comforted by anyone only yelling for Laxus to come. The longer it took Laxus the more nervous the transforming mage got.

Cana took a big chuck of her beer. "He better hurry up or Lucy will never forgive him that's for sure."

Natsu steamed with anger. Gray and Erza sat on opposite sides of the Fire Dragon slayer to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

A bolt of lightning crashed outside of the windows. The entire ground shook. "What's going on?" Happy cried.

"Was that Laxus?" Gray questioned.

His question was soon answered when the lightning dragon slayer busted through the front doors of the hospital. He ran straight for the front desk. He slammed his hands on the desk to get the nurse's attention. "Where's Lucy Dreyer's room?"

The nervous nurse trembled in fear under the large man. "Um, are you Lucy's husband?"

"Yes!"

The woman pointed over to the right. "Do-down the hall in room 115."

Laxus ran straight to the room without even acknowledging the other members of his guild. His coat flapped behind him like a cape. Laxus opened the door to see his pain stricken wife. "Lucy." He dashed over to her side.

Lucy opened her eyes to the lightning blond. "Laxus. Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she felt another contraction.

"Lucy!" Laxus leaned in closer. "I'm right here." He grabbed onto Lucy's hand to reassure her. Lucy took it and squeezed it for all she was worth. Laxus had never felt her grip on him be so tight in his life. Lucy let out another scream.

Several hours had gone by as the guild waited for any news from the room. Laxus' team had arrived from their train trip a few hours after Laxus' own appearance. Finally the doctor and nurses came out of the room. Makarov and Mirajane were the first to get to the doctor. "So how is she?" the master of Fairy Tail asked.

"Lucy is doing just fine," the doctor assured him. "She did very well."

Everyone let out a breath of relief, knowing everything would be alright. "So can we see her now?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't want to overwhelm them, so only a few at a time," the doctor told them. "Also, there is one other thing you should know..."

Makarov, being not only their guild master, but their grandfather was the first to go along with the members of the two blondes' teams. They opened the door to see the smiling faces of Lucy and Laxus. Resting in Lucy's arms were not one, but two babies.

Natsu's jaw dropped and his eyes went white with surprise.

"So they really were having twins," Gray said as cool as he could.

Tears ran down the happy old man's face. "Two new grandchild."

The others surrounded Lucy and Laxus around the bed to get a better look. "Amazing, I can't believe we didn't notice," Freed stated.

Evergreen placed her fan over her mouth. "They're beautiful."

"They're smaller than I imaged," Erza said.

Freed rested his hand on his waist. "They were only just born. It seems like you have two sons now, Laxus."

Lucy looked down lovingly at her babies. "Actually, the oldest is our boy and the other is his sister."

Evergreen lowered her fan. "What?"

"Seriously?" Bickslow questioned.

"But I can't tell them apart," Erza stated.

Lucy tilted her head to the left. "This one is our boy." She then tilted her head to the right. "And this is our girl."

Gray, Natsu and Makarov had finally collected themselves enough to come over. "So what are their names?" Gray asked.

"We haven't named them yet," Laxus said.

"Why not?" Wendy asked.

"We were expecting a boy or a girl, but having twins feels like the names we came up with don't seem right for them," Lucy explained.

Natsu pointed to himself with a huge grin. "Then name them after me?"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. "You can't be serious, Natsu," Gray said.

"The boy can be Natsu Jr. and the girl can be Natsu the girl, its perfect." Natsu started to laugh.

The twins busted out crying. Lucy quickly tried to comfort her babies.

"You idiot, you mad them cry," Gray yelled.

"Well, what do you want to name them?" Natsu shouted back.

"Anything, but that!"

"Both of you silence!" Erza pulled out one of her swords, threatening their lives.

Lucy had finally calmed them down after a few minutes. She looked at her babies. She knew she would have to name them soon or there would be a rush of crazy names thrown at her. She looked deep into her baby girl's face. She looked so sweet and felt so warm. She reminded her of how happy she was with her own mother.

That's when the name clicked in her head. "Layla." She smiled.

"Huh?" Laxus looked at his smiling wife.

"Our baby girl's name will be Layla," Lucy announced. She looked up at Laxus with sweet warmness. She saw the questionable look on his face before he too smile.

He shut his eyes for a moment and smirk. "Layla, I like the sound of that."

"What about the boy?" Happy asked.

Lucy was about to turn her attention to her baby boy when her eyes glanced across her husband's face. The bolt scar. She knew it was a painful part of Laxus' path. It was also something that made him like no other man she knew. The man had the power of lightning and she could image their son being just as strong as his father. Flashy and brave.

Lucy looked at her unnamed son. "Bolt, his name will be Bolt. I can see him just loving lightning." She looked at Laxus. "What do you think?"

"Bolt and Layla Dreyar, sounds good to me." Laxus looked at his two children. Life would never be the same.

I'm going to try to start writing this story again. Just for you all that know I've finished my story Crime Spree if you want to start or finish reading that. Also you can check out my original manga, Warriors of Matrimony on Tapastic. The link is in my profile.

-Please Review-


	7. Sleep

Sleep

"I can't wait to see Lucy," Happy said.

"Me either, little buddy," Natsu replied happily. He rested his hands behind his head. Team Natsu headed down the road toward Lucy and Laxus' house.

"Gray!"

The group stopped and looked back. "Juvia?" Gray said. The water wizard ran up to the ice mage with a smile plastered on her face. Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?"

Juvia placed her hands together in front of her chest. "Juvia wanted to spend time with Gray."

"We'll about to go visit Lucy," Gray responded.

"But love rival is with Laxus," Juvia cried.

Erza placed her hands on her hips. "We're going to check up on her. She and Laxus haven't shown up at the guild since the twins were born."

"Then Juvia will come too."

The group continued up the road to stop right in the front of the house where they spotted the Thunder Legion. "Huh?" Natsu said. He dropped his hands down. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It seems for the same reason you are," Freed replied.

"You came to see Lucy too?" Natsu questioned.

"I think there here to see Laxus," Gray answered. "So you worried about him or something?"

"I'm sure Laxus is fine we just wanted to know how things were going is all," Freed informed them. The entire group then walked straight up to the door. Freed knocked on the door. The whole group waited a few minutes.

The door opened. "We're not interested in whatever you're selling."

The group stepped back. "Laxus?" Freed questioned. The rune wizard couldn't believe his eyes. The lightning wizard was a completely unkempt mess. HIs hair was all over the places his clothes looked like they hadn't been changed or straightened in days while he had several bags under his eyes. It hardly looked like the proud man they are knew and loved.

"Man those kids really did a number on him," Brickslow said.

Evergreen held her hands to her chest. "Oh, Laxus."

Laxus rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, it's you guys. Sorry, about that. Come in." The lightning mage headed back inside, gesturing for them to follow.

"What happened in here?" Freed spoke, looking around at the messy living room. Baby stuff that the guild had gotten the couple were scattered throughout.

Laxus made it over to the couch and sat down. He interlocked his hands on his lap, resting his chin on top of them. He shut his eyes. "Bolt and Layla happened. Neither of us have been able to get any sleep for the past two weeks."

The others made their way through the living room, taking up the other seats across from their host. All of them were utterly surprise that Laxus and Lucy would ever leave their place in such a state. Erza looked straight at her fellow S class wizard. "Where is Lucy?"

"Upstairs with the babies," Laxus answered.

The sound of footsteps came from the steps a few moments later. "Laxus," the voice of Lucy whispered. "Did you tell the salesman we weren't interested?" The celestial wizard made her appearance in nothing more than a long shirt that seemed to be borrowed from her husband and her hair tied all the way back in a ponytail.

"It wasn't salesmen. The guys from the guild came over."

Lucy looked over the railing to see the group. The sight seemed to snap her out of her trance like state.

Natsu and Happy waved wildly. "Hey, LU-CE!"

Cries echoed from upstairs.

Laxus sulked. "Just great."

Lucy looked up the stairs depress. "And I just got Layla to sleep." Lucy sighed. "I'll be right back."

Laxus got up. "I better go with you, I know Layla's harder to put down than Bolt."

"Thanks."

Laxus got up about to head up the steps when his leg tripped over the coffee table. He slammed face first into the ground.

"Laxus!" his team shouted.

Lucy shook her head. "Not again."

Laxus gritted his teeth with one eye close. He lifted his head, rubbing the side of it. "Who put that there?"

"Laxus, Layla needs you are you coming or not?" Lucy asked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Laxus got up.

The Thunder Legion couldn't stand to see their leader in such a sad state and neither could Erza. Erza stood up. She slammed her foot on the ground with her hands on her hips to proclaim her authority. "No, Laxus, Lucy, you both clearly need rest. I shall take care of Layla in your stead."

Lucy sweat dropped. "Uh, that's very nice of you, Erza, but I prefer my baby to live another day."

"Actually, it doesn't sound like a bad idea." Laxus shifted his eyes over to his wife.

"Laxus!" Lucy slammed her hands on the railing.

"I was just kidding, mostly."

As much as Lucy loved her friends, it was next to impossible for her to trust them with her fragile newborns. They group was known for destroying the guildhall, pubs and cities. Natsu was far too loud and wild, Gray stripped and as much as she loved Erza the woman could be a little too passionate about things.

Freed stood up. "We of the Thunder Legion shall assure the safety of Sir Bolt and Lady Layla." The rune wizard placed his hand over his heart to signify this vow. Brickslow and Evergreen immediately stood behind him in agreement.

"That works, I'm counting on you guys." Laxus passed out right then and there.

Lucy couldn't find a reason argue. She couldn't keep herself on her feet from all the walking around and lack asleep. She knew she looked horrible and needed sleep more than anything else right now and that included a good meal which she hadn't had since coming home. She headed down the steps. "Alright, guys I'm trusting you to take good care of them she spoke directly to all of them."

The Fairy Tail wizards all nodded.

Lucy pulled one of her golden keys out from under her shirt. "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo." A golden flash went off in front of her and the maid celestial spirit appeared. "Virgo please give them the list to take care of Layla and Bolt."

"Yes, princess." Virgo pulled out hand written piece of paper and handed it over to Freed. "These are the instructions of what the princess has figured out works best for the twins. Please follow it to the letter."

Freed took the paper. "Right."

Virgo disappeared.

Lucy managed to find her way to the couch and fell right on it, going to sleep.

The group of wizards entered the twins' bedroom except for Freed who had stayed behind in the living room to give it a proper cleaning. The rune wizard had given the list of instruction over to Wendy. When the group entered they found both twins were crying.

Natsu and Erza looked over the cribs at the twins, staring down on them. Erza's arms were folded across her chest. "Wendy, what do the instruction say to do when they're crying?"

Wendy scanned her eyes over the paper. "Ok, let's see. According to Lucy we should pick them up and rock them gently."

"Understood." Erza re-equipped into her bunny outfit. "I we give them the most gentle rock that ever existed." Erza reached down toward the twins.

"Wait!"

Erza looked back. "Huh?"

"According to Lucy's notes, Layla likes to be rocked by Laxus and Bolt likes being rocked by Lucy," Wendy spoke.

"But they're both asleep," Natsu responded.

"I guess that means that we just have to have a guy rock Layla to sleep while we have Erza rock Bolt to sleep," Gray said.

"Very well." Erza shoved Layla into Gray's arms to his surprise. She pointed at him. "Make sure you rock her gently."

"Why me?"  
Erza gave him a hard stare that ended the conversation.

Gray held Layla close to his bare chest since he had already stripped out of his shirt. He rocked her slowly trying to get the hang of it. Layla's cries soon began to softened. Seeing the cute face of the baby girl, resting in his arm made the ice wizard smile.

Juiva looked at the sight in jealousy. "Love rival's baby is trying to steal my beloved away from me."

Charlie walked up to the water wizard. "You could think of it as him being good with children."

"Good with children?" Juvia then imaged Gray holding a child that looked just like him. Hearts filled her eyes at the sight. "Oh, my beloved would make such a good father." She shook her behind left and right.

After Gray and Erza had settled down the twins they put them back in their respective cribs to let them sleep. Two hours had gone by before the twins busted out in tears again. The dragon slayers quickly noticed the problem as they could easily smell it.

Erza took it upon herself to take care of it now wearing a sexy nanny outfit. Ten minutes later the babies were once again crying. Happy and Charlie deduced that the twins were hungry. Happy pulled out a fish in an attempt to feed them only to be told they need to be feed milk. The blue cat raised his paw. "Where are we going to find that?"

"Well, usually around their age they're still breastfeeding," Gray said. The ice wizard wrapped his hand around his chin. "So we have to go get Lucy for that."

"But we promise Lucy she could sleep," Wendy said.

Gray looked over at the Sky Dragon slayer. "We don't have any other choice."

"That's not true." Natsu stood in front of the ice wizard with a huge grin on his face and his fists right in front of his chest. The others looked at the fire wizard confused. Natsu had surprisingly convince the group to go along with his crazy plan.

Natsu and Gray took the twins down the steps where Lucy slept. The living room was completely clean and sparklingly around the sleeping couple that haven't moved an inch from where they originally laid. They could hear Freed in the kitchen continuing his clear up job.

Natsu and Gray's faces flushed red as they looked at their sleeping teammate. They carefully made their way over to her, lifting up her shirt and placing the twins' mouths on her engorged breasts. Both males trembled in fear. If Lucy woke up now they probably be smacked, even worst if Laxus caught them they be killed.

Somehow the two managed to finish their job without incident and ran upstairs where Erza and Evergreen burped them. Twenty minutes later, Bolt had grew upset and started crying again. Natsu stretched open his mouth with his fingers, making all types of funny faces to try to calm down the boy, but nothing worked.

Bolt cried louder.

"YOU'RE MAKING IT WORST, NATSU!" Erza punched Natsu across the face, sending him into a wall. Natsu's eyes went white as he was knocked out cold. His body slid down the wall.

Bolt stopped crying.

Erza looked over at the crib to see what looked like a smile on the boy's face. "It looks like that settled him down."

Thirty minutes later, the crying started again. Juvia and Gray worked to comfort the babies. Layla began to calm down in Gray's arm, but Bolt seemed to refuse to fully settle down. "What is Juvia doing wrong?"

Natsu popped out in front of her. "Let me try!" The act ended up scaring both Juvia and Bolt.

"Natsu, stop scaring Laxus' son!" Evergreen took off her glasses as Natsu looked into her direction. The fire dragon slayer turned into stone. Bolt quickly quieted down after that and that is when the group figured that they could keep Bolt happy by just pounding Natsu. Throughout the night the fire dragon slayer was beaten repeatedly for Bolt's amusement.

Freed had finished cleaning up the entire house except for the twins' room. He headed inside with his cleaning supplies to notice that the twins were crying while everyone else were scattered on the floor completely exhausted. "What's going on in here? Why isn't anyone taking care of Bolt and Layla?"

Tears ran down Erza's eyes. "I've never face such tough opponents before in my life."

Natsu was left unconscious again.

"I don't know what they want," Evergreen cried.

Freed looked at everyone confused.

That was the first day Laxus and Lucy were able to get a full night of sleep since their twins arrived. Six months later, Lucy was able to stop breastfeeding that allowed her to go on missions again. The two blondes had decided that while one stayed home the other could go on a mission with their team. In some ways it allow them to actually relax from all the craziness at home.

Bolt and Layla grew up well and Lucy would bring them to the guild every now and then for the others to see them. The two twins had learned to crawl and done so around the craziness of the guild much to Lucy's anxiety.

Bolt took his fist steps at eight months.

Layla took hers at nine.

Bolt's very first word was 'Boom' followed by 'Bolt, momma, daddy, no, Layla, yes..."

Layla began speaking a week later. Her very first word was 'daddy'. Her next words were 'mommy, yes, no, Bolt, Layla, Natsu..."

Laxus and Lucy had started to get use to their lives as parents, enjoying their son and daughter and one another. That was their first year with their twins.

Note: You can read my original manga, Warriors of Matrimony on Tapastic and read Kovu for free on Booksie. The links are in my profile.

-Please Review-


	8. Daddy's Little Girl

Daddy's Little Girl

"Daddy!" Layla ran from her bedroom toward her parents' bedroom. She pushed open the door and ran up to the bed, screaming. The four year old pulled her way into the bed. She crawled over to her mother. She rocked the sleeping woman by her shoulder. "Mommy, mommy..."

Lucy slowly woke up. "Layla." The woman sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The young celestial wizard looked at her crying daughter."What's the matter?"

Layla's eyes trembled with tears still in them. "Where's daddy? He has to get rid of the monster."

"What monster?" Lucy questioned.

"The monster in my closet." Layla waved her hands around.

Lucy pulled herself out of her covers. "A monster, why don't I take care of it?"

Layla dropped her hands into her lap. "No, you won't be able to..."

"Why's that?"

"Because the monster is only scared of lightning," Layla said. "We need daddy. Get daddy back here."

Lucy brought Layla into her arms. "You know your father is on a mission, sweetheart."

"But he'll come back if he knows we're in danger," Layla cried.

Lucy sighed, understanding the true reason for her daughter's tears. "How about I call him and see if he can scare the monsters away from where he is." She put Layla down and reached into her side drawer to pull out a communication lacrima. She activated it and called her husband.

A few moments later, Laxus' sleepy face showed up on screen. "Lucy? What's with the late call?" The man rubbed the top of his head.

Lucy smiled gently. "Sorry, Laxus. Layla has a monster problem and apparently lightning is the only thing that will scare it away."

Layla moved beside her mother to look into the lacrima. "Daddy, you can come home and scare the monster away. I don't want to be eaten up."

Laxus looked at both his wife and daughter. From his wife's face he quickly understood the situation and smiled. "Well, daddy is far away. So I can't be there right now, but mom is a strong wizard too you know. I'm sure one of her spirits are strong enough to handle a closet monster."

Layla shook her head. "No, closet monsters can only be hurt by lightning. Lightning from a dragon." Layla was very firm in her words. Layla put her hand on the lacrima. "Can't you come home and beat it up?"

Laxus shut his eyes. "I'll tell you what." Laxus opened his eyes and pointed at his daughter. "Go into my drawer next to my bed. Inside you'll find a lacrima full of dragon lightning. If you keep it near you until I get back the monster won't hurt you."

"Really?"

"That's right, its full of your daddy's lightning." Laxus smiled into the screen. "Be a brave girl for now and I promise I'll be back soon."

Layla nodded. "Then will you scare the monster away."

"I promise."

"Ok."

The communication ended. Layla crawled across the bed over to her father's side of the bed. She opened up the drawer and spotted the lightning lacrima that stood at the very top of it. She pulled it out, rubbing the object against her cheek. "Daddy."

Lucy looked at her daughter softly. She had always been a daddy's girl. Still she could see some of herself in her little girl and not just looks. The young four year old also enjoyed being called a princess mostly by Laxus.

"Sweetheart." Lucy patted the bed. "Why don't you sleep in daddy's spot that why you don't have to be in your room all alone."

Layla looked back at her mother and nodded. She pulled herself under the covers and held onto the lacrima. Lucy looked at her daughter one last time before she went back to sleep.

Lucy stared out the back window of the kitchen as Bolt and Layla ran around the yard, chasing after Aries. Lucy smiled at the sight of her children enjoying playing with her celestial spirits. It reminded her back when she was a child with Aquarius.

"Looks like Layla is doing better." Laxus walked up beside his wife to see their children playing. He wore a smile. He saw that Layla had the lightning lacrima tied around her neck. He folded his arms across his chest.

"She'll probably feel even better once her daddy defeats the monster in her closet," Lucy said.

Laxus shifted his eyes over to his wife. "Oh." He turned his attention back to the twins. "Then I better get started."

Layla and Bolt bounced on Aries' fluffy clouds, laughing. The sound of lightning shot from Layla's bedroom. The twins stopped their jumping around to see the lightning from Layla's window. "What's going on?" Bolt asked.

"Daddy!" Layla's eyes lit up. She jumped off the clouds and ran into the house. The young girl headed straight for her room where her mother was waiting outside. Layla ran right pass her into her room.

Bolt was only a few steps behind her. He stopped beside his mother, pulling on her dress. "What's going on?"

Lucy kneeled down in front of her son. "Your father is taking care of the monster in your sister's room."

"Are there monsters in my room?" Bolt asked.

"Have you seen any?" Lucy questioned.

Bolt shook her head.

"Then, I'm sure there aren't any." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Daddy!" Layla ran into her father's arms. The man stood up with her firmly in his gasp. Layla looked up at Laxus. "Are the monsters all gone now?"

Laxus smiled down at the little girl. "You can count on it. You'll never see another monster in this house again." In reality all Laxus did was emit lightning from his body so it was sure to been seen by the twins. The closet had nothing but the girls clothes and stuff animals inside.

"But what if they come when you leave again?" Layla said.

Laxus appeared confuse before putting on a confident face. "That's why I put a special spell around the whole house so if they come they'll be shocked and run away." He then pointed at the lacrima around her neck. "And as long as you have that lacrima they'll never mess with you."

Layla nodded slowly. "Ok." She wrapped her hands around Laxus' neck, embracing him. "Can we go play now? I've missed you."

Laxus smiled. "Alright, what do you want to play?"

"Princess and king, princess and king?"

-Please Review-


	9. Bolt's Ambition

Bolt's Ambition

"So what do you say, Laxus this mission is going to be great," Bickslow said. The Thunder Legion along with their leader, Laxus sat at their usually table in a corner of the guild while the rest of their guild mates were busy with their own conversations and eating.

Bolt, now five years old walked over to the table. He looked up at his father who had his arms folded across his board chest along with his foot over his other leg. The lightning wizard looked at his team. "You know Lucy is out on a mission, I can't just leave Bolt and Layla at the house on their own."

Bolt barely paid attention to the conversation his father was having. He stared at the mug of fluff liquid that was directly in front of his father. He had seen his father drink that stuff time and again whenever he was at the guild. Naturally the young boy had been curious about why is father always had a taste for it.

The young blond moved closer to his giant of a father. He grabbed onto his pants' leg as his father began to laugh about something Freed and Evergreen said. The boy used all his strength to pull himself up into his father's lap. He turned around and sat up on his knees.

His target was almost in his grasp. He reached out to grab the mug when it was suddenly swooped up above him. He blinked a couple of times in amazements. His mouth had also been agape. He looked up at his father.

Laxus looked down at his little boy. "Bolt, what are you doing?"

Bolt stretched out his hands, trying to reach for the mug. "I want to drink what daddy's drinking."

"You can't do that." Freed leaned across the table.

Bolt looked over at the rune mage. "Why not?"

"Because this is an drink for adults." Laxus quickly drained his cup before he slammed it down on the table. He turned his son around in his lap. "Once you're old enough you can have all the drinks you want."

"I don't know if you should encourage that, Laxus," Freed said in warning. "You don't want your son to turn out like Cana."

Laxus sweat dropped. "Good point."

"Hey, nothing is wrong with Cana," Bickslow spoke. His babies spoke in agreement.

Bolt waved his hands in front of his father. "When will I be old enough? I want to drink, I want to drink!"

"Shhh!" Laxus placed his index finger in front of his clenched teeth. He shifted his eyes around. "I don't want to hear you saying that again, Bolt." He sat up straight in his chair and folded his arms back over his chest. He glared down at his son. "Especially, not in front of your mother."

It was bad enough some of his guild mates heard this crazy declaration it would be even more worst if Lucy heard her son wanted to drink. His eyes fell shut. He imaged her screaming her head off at him for introducing their son to drugs and it probably wouldn't end until... well, it might never end.

A tug on his shirt brought him back to the moment. He looked down at his frightened boy, realizing he had given him a death glare. The lightning wizard sighed. He patted the boy on his head. "Look, Bolt when you're old enough to drink I'll buy you your first one, but I don't want to hear about it until then, ok?"

Bolt expression returned back to normal. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Thirteen years from now," Freed answered.

"But that's like forever!"

Laxus sighed again. His son was an impatient boy that wanted to do everything everyone else could do. Inside he smiled. His impatient was also a sign of his ambition. Laxus knew his boy would grow up to be a strong wizard that wouldn't be satisfied with just good enough.

Laxus lifted his son up and placed him on the floor. "Now, go play with your sister and the other kids." Since Laxus and Lucy had their twins it wasn't long until other members of the guild also began their own relationships and had kids. Two years younger than Laxus' own the Thunder Legion each had a kid of their own.

Bolt didn't argue. He ran over to the middle of the room where his sister and the other kids were located to go play. Laxus watched the boy interrupt his sister who was trying to teach one of the younger kids how to walk. He turned his attention back to his team.

"Anyway, what we should be focusing on is getting Freed ready for the next S-class trails. You don't want to be behind your wife forever now do you."

Lucy looked at her son who stared out of the kitchen window from a stool. The boy wore his signature black shorts and blue shirt with a lightning bolt on the front. The young boy's hair draped down around his head. "Bolt, what are you looking at?"

Lucy walked up to him while her daughter was at the kitchen table drawing. "Watching daddy?" the boy answered. He looked back at his mother and pointed out the window. "What's he doing, mommy?"  
Lucy looked at her shirtless husband, practicing several punches. Sweat dripped off his face and stroke by his lightning fast fist. The lightning wizard had been working on his strikes all morning while avoiding the use of magic. Since the backyard was where their children played Laxus and Lucy (namely Lucy) had decided that they didn't want Laxus to rip it up with his magic.

It was rare however to have Laxus working out at home, however it had been a welcome change and she didn't mind the view of seeing her man staying in shape. Lucy smiled down at her son. "Daddy's just working out so he can stay nice and strong."

Layla waved her hands up, dropping the crayon in her hand. She kicked her legs back and forth in delight. "Daddy's the strongest! Right, momma?"

Lucy looked back at the little girl. "He sure is."

Bolt always heard how strong his father was. He heard and even saw at the guild how much people respected him and those that acted stupid like Natsu got beat with one punch from his father's fist. The young boy wanted to do that. He wanted to be strong, the idea of being respected and praise was so cool in his eyes.

He smiled, knowing exactly how he would do it. He got down from the stool and opened up the door. He ran up to his father right as he launched another punch. From that moment forward Bolt had decided he would do everything exactly as the most respected man he knew.

He pulled off his shirt and dropped it beside him just like his father's was. He took up the same stance as his father. He balled up his fists. He threw one punch, then another and another. He tried to move as fast as his father, but he couldn't move at the same lightning speed.

Laxus stopped. He looked down at his son who had been trying to copy the routine. "Bolt, what are you doing?"

Bolt looked at his father. "Daddy, I can't do some things until I'm order, right?"

Laxus nodded. He knew his son had been talking about the drinking thing from the other day, but he didn't understand why he was bringing it up now. Thankfully he didn't actually say the things he was referring to.

"But I want to be just like you," Bolt said. "So when I'm grown up the girls like mommy will like me too."

Laxus blinked a few times. A smile then grew on his face. His boy was certainly passionate. "So you want to be as strong as your old man? Well it won't be easy."

Bolt's eyes seemed to beam with light at the thought. It didn't take long for Bolt to copy nearly everything Laxus did. Whatever Laxus ate he would eat he would too and whatever he drank minus alcoholic he would consume.

A month later, things grew even more intense when he began to sport a fake eye scar that matched his father's. Laxus started to fit a bit unsettled while Lucy thought it was cute. Layla had become more confuse by her brother's actions.

Bolt asked for Freed's help in obtaining perfectly copy clothes that his father wore including his signature jacket. He changed his hairstyle to match his father's and took to trying to sound just like the man. The name Laxus Jr. found its way around the guild at this point.

Laxus worried that his son was taking his ambitions a little too far. At the same time he didn't want to discourage his son's dreams of becoming stronger. There was also the natural feeling of a father wanting their son to be just like them.

It had been a strange year for the Dreyar family. But Bolt ended the copycat phase once Layla asked him to return to his old self and stated that she missed her brother. Bolt returned to his own look of lightning T-shirts and black shorts. Still the boy was very ambitions about becoming stronger, stronger than even his father.

-Please Review-


	10. The Stars

The Stars

Layla and Bolt walked through the guild. The twins looked up to see Macao and Wakaba walk up to them. Wakaba had his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Well, if it isn't Bolt and little Lucy."

"Huh?" Layla pointed to herself. "But my name is Layla."

Wakaba smiled down at her. "Yeah, but you look just like your mom. A little Lucy."

Layla waved her hand around wildly at her sides. Tears came down her cheeks. "But my name is Layla, Layla, LAYLA!"

Bolt saw how upset his sister had become. He glared at the smoker. He ran up to him and kicked the man as hard as he could in the leg. "Her name is Layla!" The smoker grabbed his leg, bouncing on one leg.

"Hey, it was a joke."

A large shadow casted over them. "Did the lights go out or something?" Macao questioned. He looked back along with Wakaba as the twins pointed behind them. The frightening sight of their master in his giant form stood behind them with raging white eyes. The two men trembled in fear at the sight.

"What do you two think you're doing to my grandchildren?" the master of Fairy Tail questioned.

Both twins waved their arms like mad windmills. "They keep calling her little Lucy, her name is Layla." Bolt and Layla had said and done everything in complete unison with their eyes closed, growing more upset.

"We're sorry," the two men said together. They quickly scattered.

Makarov shrieked back down to his normal size. He walked up to his great grandchildren who were still greatly upset. "There, there." He rested his hands on the blondes' heads. "The bad men have gone away."

The twins stopped. They looked at their grandfather with Layla's eyes starting to dry up.

"So what sort of game do you two want to play today?" Makarov asked them.

"Tag," Layla raised her hand.

"Hide and seek," Bolt shot up his hand.

"Hmm? How about we play both," Makarov suggested.

The twins put their hands down with a confuse look on their faces.

"Huh?" Layla said.

"How?" Bolt questioned.

"We'll play hide and go tag." The old master lifted up one finger. "When the seeker finds a person he or she then tags them and then that person becomes the seeker."

The twins rose their hands in unison. "Yeah!"

Lucy looked on at her twins from her usual table. "Time just seems to fly by doesn't it?" Lucy looked over at her dear friend Erza who just spoke. The red haired woman held her two year old son in her lap. She sat across from the blonde.

Lucy smiled at the other woman. "Yeah, I know. It seems like just yesterday they were newborns now they're already six."

"Feeling old?" Natsu had a snickering grin on his face as he rested his chin on the table.

"You're one to talk," Lucy pointed at the dragon slayer. "You have a kid now too."

Natsu's son, rightly named Natsu Jr. laid on top of the man's head sleeping. The boy was two years old just like Erza's son and looked a great deal like his father. But despite the fact his hairstyle matched his father's, his hair color matched his beautiful mother, Lisanna. The boy mumbled words of food in his sleep. He was no doubt Natsu's son.

"Just be glad you only have one," Gray said. The ice wizard held his five month old daughter in his hand while his two year old son sat on the floor tugging his leg.

"That reminds me how is Juvia's latest pregnancy going?" Lucy asked.

Gray sighed. "As great as the others." Juvia had been known for her crazy mood swings during her last two pregnancies. She had flooded her and Gray's house on more than one occasion with her tears for the slightest things Gray did.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Well hang in there." Three years after Lucy had Bolt and Layla, Gray had given into Juvia's advances. It turned out he really liked her and that like turned into love. They married around the same time his fellow teammates did to their partners which was why they all ended up having kids the same age.

The celestial wizard looked back at her own children who were about to play with their grandfather. "I think tonight might be a good night to go out star sighting."

"Still hoping Layla and Bolt will become celestial wizard, Luce," Natsu teased.

Lucy shot her face directly at the fire wizard. "That's not it. They just really like the stars."

"Sure they do," Gray started to tease her as well. His baby girl started to cry in his arm. He gently rocked her. "It's ok, it's ok. Daddy's here."

Lucy covered her mouth and giggled. It was still so strange to her to see that all of her friends had become parents too. Mirjane had hooked up with Freed, Levy with Gajeel. The guild was truly maturing in ways she couldn't of imaged.

"Wow, they're so pretty, Momma," Layla said as she gazed up at the stars. Lucy sat in a grass clearing while Bolt sat between her legs as Layla stood behind her, holding onto Lucy's shoulder for support.

Sparkles were in the young girl's eyes. "Do all your spirits really come from up there?"

"That's right." Lucy nodded.

"How many constellations are there?" Bolt asked.

"There are a total of 88 constellations," Lucy answered.

"I want to collect them all," Layla said, looking over at her mother.

Lucy looked back at her daughter. "You do, do you? Just don't forget you'll have to treat them all like good friends."

Bolt looked up at Lucy. "Why? You can make them do whatever you want, right?"

"Spirits need to be treated with respect, Bolt."

"But they won't die, right?"

"That's true, but they do have feelings. How would you feel if you could live forever, but you were just used as a slave and a shield? Always feeling pain and got not so much as a thank you in return."

"I wouldn't like it," Bolt answered.

"Exactly," Lucy answered. She smiled brightly down at her son.

Layla patted her mother as hard as she could on her shoulder to get her attention. "Momma, Momma."

Lucy looked back at Layla again. "What is it, sweetheart?"

A flash of lightning came down in front of the small family, gathering all of their attention. The lightning faded away to reveal Laxus down on one knee with his travel bag slung over his shoulder. He stood up and opened his eyes.

"Dad!" Both kids shouted in excitement. They ran over to their father and both hugged one of his legs.

Laxus came down to his children's height and scooped them up into his arms, before he stood up again. "How are you guys doing?"

The twins hugged their father. "We missed you," Layla said. Laxus had been off on a month long mission with his team.

"Hey, I missed you too." He looked in his daughter's direction.

Lucy giggled at the sight that caught Laxus' attention. He raised an eyebrow. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at her happy blond family. "How did you find us so quickly?"

Laxus smirked. "Like I don't know my own family. Beside you know I'll always be able to follow your scent, Blondie."

Layla looked up at her father. "Why do you call Momma that?"

Bolt then looked up at his father. "Yeah, you have blonde hair too." The young boy pointed to it, before he took a few locks in his small hand and pulled on them.

Laxus shut one eye in pain and clenched his teeth.

"Yeah." Layla grabbed a few more locks on her side and pulled too.

"Hey, what's with you two suddenly pulling my hair?" Laxus questioned.

"Momma, said we should if you called her Blondie again," Bolt said.

Laxus looked down at his wife. "Seriously?"

Lucy giggled with a devious grin. "Maybe. Kids, you can let go of your father now."

The Dreyar twins let go of their father's hair. Laxus walked over to his wife and sat down with their kids in his arms. "So star gazing again, huh? Don't you guys ever get bored with this?"

"No, it's fun," Layla said. "I'm going to learn all the constellations."

"Oh, are you now?" Laxus questioned.

Layla nodded her head. "Uh, huh."

"Well, I'll learn them faster," Bolt declared.

Layla stuck out her tongue at him. Laxus and Lucy laughed at their kids antics.

Lucy and Laxus entered their house with their sleeping kids in their arms. The two had tired themselves out, running around and trying to memorize all the constellations. Lucy looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms. "They really know how to have fun don't they?"

Laxus simply smiled. "Well, they do have the coolest dad in the world, Blondie."

Lucy sighed. "Laxus." Her eyes sprung open a second later. Her pupils trembled. She felt Laxus' lips on top of her forehead. She looked up as the man stepped back. She saw the love in her husband's eyes.

"You'll always been my Blondie, Lucy."

Lucy shook her head. "Seriously, Laxus. We better get these two to bed."

Laxus let out a breath. "Yeah."

"I'll take care of that." Loke stepped forward from beside them.

"Loke?" Lucy said.

"What are you doing here?" It was easy to say that Laxus got annoyed by the perverted lion anytime he showed up unannounced mostly because he would always flirt with Lucy despite her being married to him.

"I'll put them to bed, why don't the two of you catch up," Loke offered. "I know it's been awhile since Laxus has been so busy with missions lately."

"Thanks, Loke." Lucy placed Bolt in the lion's arm. After a moment, Laxus did the same with Layla. The spirit then headed up the steps with the twins.

"I'll give him one thing, he can be useful when he wants to be," Laxus said. The two watched as Loke ascended the steps with their children.

"Yeah."

Laxus looked over at his lovely wife. "Hey, there was something I wanted to show you."

"What is it?"

Laxus' wrapped his large arm around her shoulders and guided his lady toward the kitchen. "It's in here."

Lucy's eyes widen at the sight. Inside the kitchen it was fully decorated with roses and candles. The woman's favorite foods were spread across the table on a pure white table cloth. Hanging just above the table was a lightning lacrima in the shape of a star.

"Did you really do all this?"

"Well, I had some help." Laxus basically had the job of keeping Lucy away from the house long enough so his team could get everything ready. Still the look on Lucy's face was well worth it. Laxus then felt a pull on his shoulder. He was lowered down to Lucy's level as she locked her lips with his.

Laxus smiled inwardly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him, deepening their kiss. After a moment he broke it. "You don't want your food to get cold do you, Blondie?"

Lucy rested her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Laxus." She kissed him again.

The next day, Bolt held up a painting of the zodiac constellations. "Look, Momma I can do all the constellations of the Zodiac. Isn't it neat?" Bolt smiled widely.

Lucy took the painting from her son. "That's amazing, Bolt! You really got them all down."

Laxus leaned over to take a look. He and Lucy sat on the couch as their children were painting pictures on the coffee table in the living room. "Really?"

"Yep." Lucy nodded. "Bolt would probably make a great celestial wizard."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "He was copying me just last year. I think he make a better lightning wizard. He's already got the look down."

"Momma, momma." Layla ran up to her parents to get their attention. "I made the conserations too. See look." She held up the painting for them to see. The painting was completely different from her brother's. She had at least a dozen of the stars out of place, making them look more like they were placed at random.

Bolt looked over at his sister's painting. He pointed at it. "Those are wrong."

Layla lowered her paper and looked at it. "No, they're not."

Bolt pointed at the picture. "That isn't Aries, that's too small for Leo and were is Gemini?"

"Um?" Layla scratched her head.

"Oh, it's ok, Layla. The important thing is that you're trying," Lucy assured her.

Bolt folded his arms across his chest with a proud look on his face. "I told you I learn them first. I'm the best."

Layla looked down disappointed.

"Well, since you're so smart, Bolt why don't you help your sister out," Laxus said. "That's what you should do as her big brother."

Bolt looked up at his father confuse. "But then she'll be as smart as me."

Lucy leaned closer to Bolt. "What's wrong with that?"

Bolt dropped his arms down, lowering his shoulders. He blinked a few times. At first he couldn't think of a good answer to respond with and then said, "I want to be smarter."

"But don't you want your sister to be smart too? You don't want her to be sad do you?"

Bolt looked over at Layla. He saw how she look as if she were going to cry. Her body trembled and she shut her eyes. Tears started to form. He placed his hands on her shoulder to get her attention. "I'll teach you the stars, Layla."

"You will?" She smiled. She gave him a big hug.

Bolt laughed. "First lesson they're called constellations not conserations."

-Please Review-

Author Note: Hi, everyone. I just wanted to let you know I'm starting to do some freelance writing which I hope I can turn into my job. If any of you are interested in working with me please contact me at Writerfultz .


	11. A New Master

A New Master

"Come here, Lucy." Laxus pulled his wife into his lap as he sat back on their bed. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. He had his signature smug smile with a certain look in his eyes. Lucy had her arms draped over Laxus' shoulders with love in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Snap.

Flash.

The two looked over to see their seven year old daughter standing in the middle of their room with a camera in hand. She lowered the camera down to her waist and smiled up to her parents. "What are you doing?"

Both Lucy and Laxus' faces turned a bright red at their daughter seeing them like that. "Layla, wh-what are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at the guild with grandpa Makarov?"

"I got bored so Natsu brought me home," Layla answered.

"He brought you home without you making any noise?" Laxus questioned.

Layla smiled widely. "He showed me how to break in just like he used to do at Momma's."

Both Laxus and Lucy became pissed off at that remark. Lucy sighed. She got off of her husband's lap and took her daughter's hand, guiding her out of the room. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go play in your room while your father takes care of his little painful area."

"Daddy's in pain?" Layla questioned. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"You can't help with this sort of pain, Layla," Lucy answered.

"Momma, why are you dressed up like Virgo?" Layla asked.

Lucy's face turned red again. "I'm just pretending to be a maid princess."

"Can I be a maid princess too?" Layla asked. The two left the room, closing the door behind them.

Laxus sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Damn, Natsu."

The next day, Laxus slammed his hand down on the table. "Damn it, Natsu I thought told you to keep Layla and Bolt here."

Natsu looked up at the older dragon slayer. He blinked. "Huh? Layla said she felt like going home."

Laxus got up in Natsu's face and grind his teeth. "And I told you to keep her here and distract her for two hours. You're a clown it should of been easy."

"Hey!" Natsu leaped out of his seat. "Who are you calling a clown?" The two dragon slayers were ready to face off. Laxus would gladly pound the fire dragon slayer into the ground for being so stupid. He had ruined his time with Lucy and basically lost his chance to relief some tension.

"Laxus."

"Huh?" Laxus looked back in confusion to see his grandfather, standing behind him. He turned around to face him. "Oh, it's you, gramps. What's up?"

"I need you to come with me." The older man started to walk through the guild toward the cellar.

Laxus was confused, but nevertheless followed.

"Where are we going, old man?" Laxus questioned. The lightning wizard had his arms folded across his chest, following his grandfather down the circle of stairs. The two Dreyar headed down to the basement of the guild where no other member were allow to go. "What's this all about?"

Makarov hadn't answer a single question since they had entered the area. They had finally finished making it down to the double doors that were at the very bottom of the guild. Laxus looked up at the doors in confusion. He raised an eye brow. "What is that?"

His grandfather pushed open the doors. A light rushed out of the slowly opening doors with a burst of wind that rustled the two men's clothing and hair. Laxus looked inside, his eyes widen at what he saw inside.

Makarov stepped inside. "Laxus..." The old master stepped in front of the lacrima that encased the first master's body. He folded his arms under his coat and faced his grandson. "This is Lumen Histoire. The very thing your father was after years ago."

Laxus pupils shook at the sight of it. "Why...? Why are you showing me this? I thought only the masters of Fairy Tail were suppose to..."

Makarov nodded. "That's why, from this day forward you will be..."

"Everyone, I need your attention." Makarov walked up to the balcony on the second floor with Laxus behind him. All the members that were at the guild at the time, which was just about everyone minus people like Gildarts. Everyone had looked up at the sight.

Only members of the guild were there that day. Makarov had told his brats to leave their brats at home for the day since he would have an important announcement for guild members only. Makarov managed to pull himself onto the wooden railing to look down at his children.

"It has been wonderful to see this guild grow so much since I first started out as its master," Makarov stated. "To see each of you grow in not only in your magic, but to become parents as well has been the greatest joy of my life." He shut his eyes. "However, I'm not getting any younger and I can no longer keep up with the demands of the guild."

Everyone looked at Makarov with concern.

"Therefore with a heavy heart I will be stepping down as the guild master," Makarov spoke.

"What!?"

"No!"

"Quiet down, I may be stepping down, but I leave you in good hands." He gestured over to Laxus. "From this day forward the Master of Fairy Tail will be my grandson, Laxus Dreyar."

Everything was silent for a moment. Laxus swallowed hard, looking nervously down at the guild, waiting for any kind of reaction.

Lucy was the first to react. She lifted up the back of her hand, holding up one finger and her thumb out that was known as Fairy Tail's hand sign. "Congratulations, Laxus!"

The entire guild followed Lucy's lead. "To our new master. Congratulations, Master Laxus!"

"Let us celebrate my grandson's new role as Master by throwing him the best party we can," Makarov said.

"YEAH!"

In no time at all beers were being pass out. Cheers echoed throughout the hall. Congratulations were given to Laxus from various members with the Thunder Legion being the most excited. Fights broke out. Tearful goodbyes were given to Makarov.

The party continued throughout the night until the members of Fairy Tail finally got home to relief their babysitters.

Bolt peeked into his parent's bedroom. He held his hand on the door frame. Lucy stood in front of Laxus who sat on the edge of the bed. "Would you just drop it, Lucy?" Laxus said.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, Laxus let me and the kids do something special for you. It's a big deal to become Fairy Tail's new master."

Bolt's eyes opened wide. _Dad's the new guild master, but what about grandpa Makarov?_ the young boy thought.

"I don't feel like celebrating," Laxus stated. "Besides didn't we do enough of that at the guild yesterday?"

Bolt and his sister hadn't been allowed to come to the guild yesterday along with the other kids, because of some strict only official guild members business. He had really wondered what it was about and now he knew. He smiled widely. His dad had become the master of Fairy Tail.

Bolt rushed into the room, interrupting his parents' conversation with a great big yell of excitement. "Dad!" He waved his arms up in the air. "You're the new guild master!" He ran over to his father and hugged his leg.

Laxus blinked a few times in confusion then got a smug grin on his face. He picked up his son and put him in his lap. "That's right, you're old man is Fairy Tail's newest master and we're going to have a big party here to celebrate just the four of us."

Both males smiled up at a shock Lucy who then smiled gently back at them.

The next day while Laxus was at the guild, getting use to his new role as the leader of the guild his kids and wife worked on fixing up the house for the party. They made food and created signs. They cleaned up every room, including their own bedrooms which was a big change for Bolt.

It was a lot of hard work and Lucy felt it more meaningful for the three of them to do it by themselves and with no help from other members of the guild or her spirits. Bolt finished the last of his duties and walked into the living room.

He yawned, feeling super tire from all the hard work. He rubbed one of his eyes before he saw his mother and sister lying on the floor asleep. He knew he should wake them up, but he was sure a nice little nap for all of them wasn't a bad deal. He walked over to the other side of his mother and lied down beside her, instantly falling asleep.

The three end up sleeping through the night. They woke up to find a blanket over them and learned that Laxus had walked in on them sleeping. He decided to let them rest and try to make them as comfortable as possible without moving them. He thanked them all for the wonderful party.

-Please Review-

Author Note: Hi, everyone. I just wanted to let you know I'm starting to do some freelance writing which I hope I can turn into my job. If any of you are interested in working with me please contact me at Writerfultz .


End file.
